


Teach me how to tongue battle

by Kpooping



Series: Teach me [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Am I gay??, College - AU, Cringe, Embarrassingly gay, First Kiss, Keith is korean, Lance is a virgin, M/M, Roommates, That doesn't know how to kiss, pidge is nonbinary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8023483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooping/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: Lance doesn't know how to kiss. Keith shows him how.





	Teach me how to tongue battle

**Author's Note:**

> what's that??? an aeroplane??? a comet??? nlo???
> 
> no!!!
> 
> that is erratically disgusting and gayly embarrassing one shot that has no other purpose but to promote making out as a form of art!!!! also klance

Lance had a girlfriend. 

For about three months now. It was your typical heterosexual relationship; a male member of Hominina clade (or human clade), a branch of the taxonomical tribe Hominini belonging to the family of great apes, and a female of same species. 

Your typical heterosexual relationship, except the only physical contact the two Homo Sapiens shared was holding hands and occasional brush of their shoulders when they walked suspiciously close to one another. 

And for one simple reason, was their lack of skin to skin: Lance didn't know how to kiss. Never before did he actually manage to get a girl, thus never before did he made out, or did anything more than staring creepily at the back of his crush's head. It was embarrassing, to say the least. Pidge had pointed it out multiple times before. 

So when she (she being his current girlfriend, Allura) agreed to go on a date with him, everyone flipped their shits. No one actually believed him he had managed to get a date, so he had to screenshot his conversation with Allura and forward it to the group chat. 

Pidge said Lance photoshopped it, Hunk congratulated him on finally becoming a man (even though he already passed eighteen), Shiro sent confetti emojis and promised taking him out on a beer to celebrate and Keith simply sent a throwing up emoji.

Lance was happy. But that was exactly two months and twenty-nine days ago. 

 

Lance unlocked the small studio apartment he shared with other three men. Fitting all of them inside was impossible, they had only two beds so two of them slept on one, while the other two occupied another. 

It was usually ShiroxKeith and PidgexLance, unless something changed and they had to switch their bed buddies. Lance preferred Pidge anyway, they were small and always acted as a big spoon, curling against Lance's back. Pidge didn't really take up much space, and as for Lance, he slept like a starfish. 

Lance hoped someone was home. Preferably Pidge or Shiro, since Keith was PMSing lately; he had exams coming up every day and he avoided him like Rattatas in Pokemon GO. 

But luck wasn't always (read, ever) on his side. 

 

"You're home early." 

 

Lance jumped out of his skin, since the soft, raspy baritone of his roommate startled him and he released an embarrassingly high yelp. 

"S-shit! Why are you so quiet? Do you sneak around the house or what? Levitating off the floor?!" He turned around, tan cheeks flushed pink. 

Keith raised a well plucked brow. "I have fluffy socks." 

Lance looked down, finding his feet covered with furry black socks. With fingers. "Keith. Those are disgusting." 

"Your face is disgusting." Was the ravenette's reply. He was wearing lazy sweats that had spaghetti stains on the thighs, and a crumpled black shirt with a small hole near the rim. 

Lance narrowed his eyes accusingly, toeing his shoe off. "I skipped last class."

He walked passed Keith and made himself present in the living room, plopping onto the couch adjacent of the beds they slept on. He put his bag aside, leaning back into the cushions, starting to fumble with his tie.

"That should surprise me. But it doesn't." Keith commented, joining Lance on the couch, but leaving a fair distance between them. "Why?"

"Because I'm going out with Allura tonight. In a restaurant! I need to get ready! It's almost our three month anniversary, Keith!" He shrieked, turning his body to face Keith, who looked unamused as always. 

Lance wished he could see his eyebrows, but they too often disappeared under his bangs. "I didn't know there were such things as three month anniversaries." 

"Of course you didn't. When was the last time you dated anyone, bro? You don't know anything about this, it's so stressful!" 

Keith rolled his eyes, obviously fed up already and made a motion to stand up, but Lance grasped both of his wrists and made him stay. "Look I'm sorry!

I hoped it would be Pidge or Shiro, but you're my only option now." 

"What are you talking about, you autistic caterpillar?" Keith narrowed his already thin eyes (was he Korean? Japanese? Lance forgot.), staring at Lance's big palms and thin fingers wrapped around his wrists. 

He hoped Lance couldn't feel his pulse quickening under his thumb. 

"I need you to teach me how to kiss." Lance blurted out and Keith spluttered. 

"W-what?!"

"You're my only hope! I need to learn it now, what if she tries to kiss me tonight?!" He whined desperately, tugging at Keith's arms. 

"Lance, no way. I'm not kissing you!"

" _Why_? I'm not _that_ ugly!"

"It's gay."

Lance lifted his brows, giving him a ' _seriously_ ' look. "You can imagine I'm a girl. Actually no, I'll imagine you're a girl! You're not far from one."

Keith immediately remembered his hair, that freely scattered down the back of his neck, almost reaching his shoulders. He awkwardly slipped his wrists away, pushing his hands between his thighs as he sat on the couch. 

"Lance--"

"Please? I'm really desperate, you know you'd be the last person I'd ask for something like this! I literally have no other choice." 

"Uh.. Thanks?" Keith didn't know why, but he felt rather offended by this? Was he that awfully looking?! 

Why was he even feeling bothered by the fact that he would be the last person Lance would kiss? They weren't each others favorites, really! It was probably his ego being a bitch. 

"Please."

Keith sighed.

"Please _please_. We don't have to speak of it ever again!"

"Not like I would. You're not exactly something to brag about.." he sighed again.

Lance completely ignored the insult. "So is that a yes?!" 

"..F-Fine. Just promise not to tell any--"

"Thank you!" Lance's arms were around his shoulders before he could finish, pulling him into a hug. Keith pressed his arms to his chest, pushing him away at a safe distance. 

"Don't get too physical, asshole." He warned, and Lance nodded, keeping his distance. He looked at him expectantly, and Keith figured he wanted him to speak.

"U-uh.. Alright..so.. " he started, gnawing on his bottom lip. Lance had never looked at him willingly for more than three seconds and now he was _staring_ , his eyes so fucking blue and wide with child like wonder. 

"Can you stop staring? You're making me uncomfortable." 

"If I'm not looking at you when you're talking I won't be able to remember anything!" 

Keith rolled his eyes and sighed desperately again. "Fine." He took a deep inhale, and started to speak.

"First of all, you don't want to.. Dive in head first. Just..show that you're interested. Keep looking at her lips and k-keep biting yours, or something, but not creepily, just so she'd g-get the hint." He spoke, and halfway through, noticed Lance's eyes had shifted down to observe his mouth. 

Keith swallowed, forcing himself to continue speaking, but Lance's eyes were still trained on his lips, pink and bruised from biting on them too much. Nerves. He coughed to gain his attention. 

"Make sure to k-keep the conversation going, so don't just stop and stare.. Talk a-about whatever you're talking about, but apply what I told you before."

"Alright. Small hints, no awkward pauses. Got it." Lance looked up, and smiled blindingly.

Keith's whole body throbbed. 

"You will feel it when the moment is right, o-okay? So you just slowly lean in, and.. I don't know, cup her cheek or something. Look into her eyes first, as if to ask for permission." Keith continued. 

Lance nodded and slowly shifted closer, so their knees were almost touching, and Lance could reach Keith if he just stretched out his arm and curled it around his neck. His palm made a movement, but Keith stopped it before he could figure where was it headed to.

"I'll e-explain you the kissing now. Any questions for now?" He asked. Lance shook his head. Keith could feel his blood slowly starting to boil, and he has the urge to wet his lips constantly; they felt so dry and lifeless. 

Why was this affecting him so much? He was just teaching stupid Lance how to kiss. ..Acting as his model to try it on.

"Uh, first kisses are always awkward so don't inspect it to be perfect. J-just.. Uh, don't open your mouth too much, try to keep her lips between yours, minimum tongue and teeth. Tie that tongue of yours around your uvula, you have literally no control over it." 

Lance laughed at that, rolling his eyes amusedly but didn't make any comments. Keith sweated his entire body liquid by now. 

"No tongue. No teeth." Lance repeated, for a moment looking into Keith's eyes, and then down at his mouth. He wasn't even trying to make it less awkward for them. 

His tongue was appealingly pink when it pressed against his bottom lip, and Keith's nails pinned into the meat of his palms. Nervous. Nervous. _Nervous_. He swallowed down thickly, Adam's apple bobbing. They were both quiet, Keith's mind running a mile an hour, and Lance's mouth opened softly, as he studied the contours of Keith's mouth and jaw. 

"So, do I apply my newly acquired knowledge now?" He murmured, and Keith could _swear_ he just heard his voice getting raspier throughout that sentence. 

"Y-yes, I suppose." Keith shrugged, trying to keep it neat. How could Lance be so casual about this?!

"Lean in. Cup her cheek." Lance murmured, more to himself, as he shifted closer so their knees actually _did_ touch, and he truly reached for Keith. 

His soft, big palm slid across his cheek, thumb over his cheekbone and fingertips brushing against his jaw. Lance could feel it lock under his touch. 

"L-Lance, I, w-wait." Keith squeaked out, that was so out of character for him. "This is y-your first kiss, don't you think it's s-supposed to be with her?" He asked. 

He wanted to chicken out. 

"It doesn't matter. This is only for practice anyway." He shook his head gently. _Don't leave now, Keith. We're so close._

If Keith wanted to say anything else, he didn't. He continued to look at Lance; he could feel him thinking, his brows furrowing in concentration but without any doubts. The pressure was too much, Lance's body heat radiated in waves, crashing against Keith's chest that was the shore. His own hand flew up, curling around Lance's wrist unsurely. He was still holding his cheek, just like Keith had instructed. 

"No teeth, no tongue.." Lance repeated, and Keith flinched. He didn't realize Lance was this _close_ , he could feel his warm breath against his chin. 

His heart started to panic, pumping blood quicker through his veins, making the blue stand out visibly under the pale, white skin. His breathing was ragged and uneven, head spinning and he didn't seem to be able to grasp on any rational thoughts. 

Lance was here, here, _oh so close_ , just another inch--

Last thing Keith saw before Lance's hair brushed over his eyesight was Lance's cheeks, burning a bright red, and his eyes, shaking with excitement to the point his pupils dilated, swallowing the iris. He closed them, shut them tight, and then he kissed Keith. 

Everything was there. The fireworks, the booming, the drumming of his own heart inside his ears, the limpness in his bones and tightness of his chest.

It was soft, barely a press of lips, but he could feel it throughout his whole being. Lance's mouth was so impossibly plush against his chapped ones, kissing his bottom lip, so their mouths slotted together comfortably. His fingers curled inwards, softly hurting Keith's skin, and his thumb pressed against his cheekbone. 

Lance didn't move his mouth, and neither did Keith. He was frozen, ass rooted to the spot, fingers cold and mind a desert, beautiful contrast of what it was just few seconds ago before Lance kissed him. 

And then, then this fucktard parted his mouth slightly and kissed Keith's bottom lip, and the older boy melted against his warm mouth. He tilted his head into his, molding their lips together, moving enough to keep the rhythm going. It was innocent, shy and so warm it made Keith's cheeks burn, whole body litting on fire. 

His free hand clutched Lance's knee, and the younger boy made a small noise of surprise. His long eyelashes brushed against Keith's freckled cheeks, that only hid further into Lance's face. 

Lance's palm spread, and slid behind to cup the back of Keith's head, curling into his black locks. He tugged gently, and Keith gasped, parting his mouth. Lance's lips lost contact with his and he froze, unable to go without Keith's lead, so he pulled away, frightened. Keith's expression, though, made the pit of his stomach burn. His head was slightly tipped back due to the grip that Lance held on his hair, mouth open and cheeks red, mottled with tiny, cream freckles. 

Keith realized he was being watched, immediately closing his mouth and swallowing thickly. He released Lance's wrist and the boy let go of his hair, retrieving his hand to his chest. Holy shit. Icy blue eyes met deep ocean ones, and they stared at each other in utter puzzlement. 

Their breathing was heavy, too heavy for such a short and shy kiss that they just shared. It made them confused as to why they wanted more. 

Lance was curious. And curiosity killed the cat. But satisfaction brought it back. 

He leaned in again, this time ready to take control and apply the laws of kissing like Keith instructed. But there was a solid hand on his chest, stopping him from moving any further. 

Keith's fingers curled around Lance's shirt, and he forgot for a moment was he about to push him away or pull him in closer. 

"L-Lance."

"Keith.." 

Keith shook his head, his hair flying around. "Y-you.. Should go get ready." He said, swallowing thickly. 

Lance's tense body relaxed, and he leaned back. Keith let go of his shirt. "Y-yeah, okay." He nodded. "Thank you."

Keith could only manage a weak smile. He felt as if he couldn't breathe, Lance's presence was suffocating, he was choking on the lack of mouth against his own. Go away, _go away._

Lance did go away, and into the bathroom, to get ready. By the time he was finished, Keith had changed into something less homeless, and Shiro and Pidge were back. They didn't mention anything to them. They acted normal. Or at least, tried to. And then it was time for Lance to finally leave. 

 

He did kiss Allura that night. But it didn't feel half as torturing as Keith's, half as good, half as magical, half as _physically hurting._

It felt normal, and that's when Lance realized that after Keith's kiss, every following will be plain, and predictable.

**Author's Note:**

> second part is awaiting for u (^:


End file.
